theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Year 3000
In the year 3000 all enhancer abilities have been forgotten completely, no books even mention them anymore. The giant death robot invasion reduced Epic to ruins and the floric virus killed many people who could use enhancer abilities. Society has advanced from their though, and now the world is much like 2010 Earth. East, South, North, and West city are no longer a thing, and new cities have been made with actual names. And in addition to that, Epic has been split into 6 kingdoms. * Kingdomia in the region of East and South city * Tutalica in the region of the great forest * Rem in the region of West city * Volley in the region of the great desert * Lithel in the region of North city and the great tundra * Parith in the region between Mt Power, Mt Fury, and the great desert In this story, Diflorians and Triflorians are back and trying to take over Epic for the third time, but there is a new Florian threat, the Deflorian. Hohenheim has come back as the emperor of evil to take over Epic, but modern army's are able to hold out against him. While the Diflorians make up 95% of Hohenheim's army, 4.99% are Triflorian and only 0.01% are Deflorian, when a Triflorian enters a battle, the human army begins to fall back. When a Deflorian joins, the human army is annihilated. This story follows a group of 5 teens who are searching for the legendary Hans the Wise, the hero of Epic for over a thousand years, rumored to help society when they need him most. From our rag-tag team of heroes... # Jason. He is the leader of the group. Jason specializes in guns and doesn't care about PG-13 ratings. Jason says fuck that shit. Jason was able to crawl through the window of Matt's basement room when he was attacked by Diflorians. # Matt. He only left his mother's basement to go to school and check the mail for full sized body-pillows. Matt specializes in katanas and throwing knives. Matt is the laughing stock of the group but always comes through when his friends need him. Matt was severely injured when he tried to recruit Haley as his waifu. # Haley. Not a waitfu. She doesn't really have any talent other than being able to cook and clean. Haley was in some old ruins waiting for her friend Caroline to return from scavenging. # Caroline. Stealth agent magnificent. Caroline specializes in moving undetected in the shadows, but this doesn't really help when Triflorians are able to submerge into them, so she is best when infiltrating the bases of humans. Caroline is skilled with knives and knots. Caroline agreed to team up with Jason but doesn't like Matt. Nobody likes Matt. # Torak. This fuckin' guy here. Total bad-ass. Torak is skilled at almost every type of weaponry out there, but mostly uses a big sword like his personal hero, Brutus the Brute. It's not as big as the original, but the Breaker Blade Mk. II is as big as it gets. While Jason takes things slow with his M16, Torak is rushing to battle with his sword. Once this team is assembled, they learn about Hans the Wise and try to find him. They first go to Mt. Power where Hans had once spent hundreds of years living and helping citizens who came to visit him. To do this they have to cross many kingdoms and traveling through many cities. Along the way they find teams like their own who are just trying to survive and don't believe in some magical hero, army deserters who want to use them as slaves, small towns destroyed by the invaders. Once they get to Mt Power, the climb takes days and chills every member of the team to the bone. Once at the top though, they are greeted by a mysterious girl. She is Fuko, and seems entirely unaware of what had been happening down below. Jason and the team mistake her an abandoned child and set up camp at the top of the mountain. After a few days, Fuko tells them that she is a spirit of the wind and can contact Hans for them, which causes Jason to get angry for her not saying anything sooner. A bright light and some fancy speech later, Hans lands next to Fuko from above like a missile. Hans tells the team that he can help protect people from the Diflorians, but only one man can destroy the source of the invaders. Torak exclaims, It's Brutus the Brute! Hans warns them how Brutus was once a good man like himself, but after so many hundreds of years of fighting he would be unlikely to get involved. Caroline hasn't believed Hans this entire time though, and she throws a knife at Hans, which he catches in one hand. They used to call me The Quick. Everyone is surprised at how fast he was. One more day and Hans tells them that when Brutus is summoned, he will be on an unstoppable path of conquest until Hohenheim is destroyed. The team talk among themselves if it would be safe to summon Brutus to Epic to defeat Hohenheim, but they eventually agree that they have to and request Hans summons him. Hans tells Fuko to tell the wind element to get Brutus to Mt. Power. Another bright light and some fancy speech later, Fuko tells them it is done. Flames appear in the sky and it wind begins to blow. It starts raining and dust floats up from the mountain top. Slowly the form of a man appears. It's Brutus and he has his Brute equipment. Brutus greets Hans and ignores the team. Hans invites the team to fill Brutus in on what is happening in Epic, and that he should take off his armor. Brutus refuses to take off his armor, but removes the helmet. It's now night and the team has finished telling Brutus about what has been going on, all the while Brutus has been going in and out of consciousness. He is just really tired. Torak wants to know about Brutus's experience in ancient combat, but Brutus gets upset and puts his helmet back on. The team talk about what they should do and decide to go to the city of Rev at the base of the mountain. Hans left before Brutus and the team and flew east. The team watched in disbelief as Hans flew off, but Matt said it was just like an anime character with super powers. Brutus takes the lead followed by Torak followed by Jason followed by Haley followed by Caroline. Brutus constantly jumps down from cliffs and has to wait for everyone else to catch up. Numerous jokes are made about Brutus being over 2000 years old. Once get to the bottom, the city of Rev is there. There are guards outside the city pointing their weapons around franticly. As the team approaches, one of the guards yells out that a demon is nearby. As he finishes, he chest explodes and a dark figure about 7 feet tall appears behind him. The other guards react by pointing their guns in the direction of the Triflorian and shooting. The team assembles behind Jason, and Brutus draws his sword. There is a huge cloud of dust and guns go off. A few seconds later the dust clears and a crater is shown on the ground. Brutus had moved over 50 feet and pierced the Triflorian in the neck. Now the soldiers are all like wtf who is this punk, but Torak exclaims about how Brutus is the hero who will save Epic from Hohenheim. The Triflorian turns to dust and falls to the ground. The guards let Brutus and the team in and say something about the Spartans. There are more guards inside the city, but most stuff is progressing normally. Some people stare at Brutus as he walks down the street. Jason takes the team into a restaurant and they get a table. What is Hans doing? In the plains, Hans is in fierce battle with the Florians. He is using many enhancer techniques and is getting very tired. Some remark about how the Florians are getting better. A dark mass begins to approach, and nothing Hans does can hit it. It gets closer and Hans tries to hit it with a sword, but it's arm spears come out and the chapter ends. Inside the restaurant, a waitress gets their orders, but Brutus consistently ask for things that they do not know about. Is this even food, he ask a few time. They eventually settle on a cheeseburger. The 6 of them need a place to stay for the night, but Brutus says he can just make a place to stay for the night. How do you do that? With enhancer abilities. What are those? Enhancer abilities? Yeah those! Back when I was your age, almost everyone had one. Anyone have flame-powder? We have lighters... I need fire though. It makes fire, see? Ah, this will work. Enhancing takes something that already exist and changes the way it is positioned, so this flame I can make much larger because the heat will constantly make more flame. Brutus puts his hand forward and a huge pillar of flame erupts from the lighter. This is only a modest demonstration of the flame enhancer ability. Sir could you please put out that fire while inside the restaurant? Oh sorry, sure. Well, can you use it for combat? Of course, North city the capital of a powerful nation because of their ability to wield flame. Only a fool would try to live there without it. Where is north city? It might not be in the same place as before, not much was being built when I last came there. So i guess it is in the north? Correct, it was once the largest and most populated city north of Mt Power. Too bad not many people invest in enhancer abilities anymore. Can... Can we get enhancer abilities? Well... You are young enough... but I don't know where you would find a temple. So we can only learn enhancer abilities at temples? Well You can learn them anywhere, but it is easier to do it in a place with a lot of spirit energy. This is starting to sound just like my anime. OMG shut up about your anime. *Need to have more cross talk between the team members as Brutus speaks with Jason* Is anime a special ability? It's the greatest form of entertainment ever created. Enhancer abilities were not made for entertainment. The first people to ever use enhancer abilities had to go through great tragedy and suffering, and many after them had lost themselves to the power of their abilities. Dude, anime is TV thing. And what exactly is a TV? You might want to spend a few days in town to learn about the current situation of the world. We will get a hotel room and drop off our stuff. Brutus and the team eat. Once they finish, Jason pays and they all leave. The streets are filled with more people than when they came in. What is going on here? It's the Spartans! There the greatest fighters in the entire world against the demons. Great fighters you say? The best, here they come. Seven people in mecha suits are walking down the street. Brutus pushes his way to the front of the crowd. My name is Brutus the Brute, and I challenge you to a duel! Whaaaat, stares. You want to fight us? I am always looking for a good fight, but as I examine you more, I see you merely have flashy costumes on. Some people are talking in the crowd. Full metal armor, and so many pieces. Such a big sword too. You must not know about us, we are the Spartans because of our power suits, watch the power we control! The man talking to Brutus lifts the back end of a car into the air. So a show of strength is it, there is nothing here that can accurately measure how much I can lift. Sorry we don't have any 25 pound weights for you, but I can already tell you in all that armor would not be able to even touch us in our power armor. Enough talking, fight me and see who is the better! Our battle axes destroy everything they come into contact with, i'm sure just one of us will easily defeat you. Then bring it one! Let's first go to the stadium. Brutus and the team and the Spartans walk down the street to a football stadium. Because of the Florians, there are not many sport teams left. A crowd begins to assemble behind them, and people are yelling to go to the stadium to watch the Spartans fight. Brutus, these guys are really strong, are you sure you won't have a problem fighting them? They would only have a chance if I went bare handed. You are going to flight with a regular steel sword? This is not steel, and you have probably never seen something made from this material either. What is it made from then, titanium? It's made from an indestructible space rock. If it's indestructible how did you make it into a sword? Just watch the battle and you will see a small glimpse of my power. They get to the stadium. Alright, we are here. You fill fight Red first. Red has a thirst for battle just like you do, so i'm sure he will put you in your place. A red suit walks forward holding a huge ax. Red swings the ax around his body and slams it into he ground, shaking everyone. What kind of movements can you do with such a large sword and no power armor? Even with your movements, you could never hurt me in this armor, your power armor is powerless. Then let's see how you take this! Red runs forward with the ax and slams into Brutus. Brutus is moved a few feet to the side but is still standing. This armor makes me utterly unbeatable. I will take it off to give you better chances at actually damaging me. Brutus takes off his armor and now only holds the Brute's Sword in his hand. Be warned though, I might actually cut through that ax of yours with my sword. Then take this! Red lunges at Brutus a few times but Brutus dodges. Brutus does a backwards roll and points his sword at Red. Red starts to swing and Brutus lunges forward, creating an explosion behind him. Red's battle ax head flies into the air and 3 second later Red falls to the ground. How did he move so fast, without even using power armor. We saw that back at the gait, and he even had the armor on then. One of you won't be enough to put a single scratch on me. I will accept anyone who wishes to fight me in a group. As they are talking, the crowd is speaking among themselves about how the super strong warrior Red Spartan was defeated.